Virtualization is a technology that allows one computer to do the job of multiple computers by sharing resources of a single computer across multiple systems. Through the use of virtualization, multiple operating systems and applications can run on the same computer at the same time, thereby increasing utilization and flexibility of hardware. Virtualization allows servers to be decoupled from underlying hardware, resulting in multiple virtual machines sharing the same physical server hardware. The virtual machines may move between servers based on traffic patterns, hardware resources, or other criteria. As a virtual machine migrates between servers in a network environment, the virtual machine desirably maintains substantially continuous availability.